the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Carriers Of Candor
"This family is in it together." ~ "I know he's important to me." ~ "I could never kill my father!" ~ "My sister was everything to our family." ~ "You can't be the victim!" Series Blurb One year after Dual Destinies, The Wright Anything Agency was finally strong. Each lawyer was in their prime, and nothing was troubling them. Even the craziest cases were dealt with in a heartbeat. Then, murder after murder is committed. There's a revolving theme around it all. Every case deals with a struggling family, and a horrible secret that consumes all. Join Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes, and Trucy Wright, as they deal with this new world, and find that the best families are formed, when you fight the hardest to keep them. Books Turnabout Till Sunset Trucy Wright is an up-and-coming magician, and her life is finally coming together. But when she's arrested for murder, everything begins to spiral downwards. The case appears open and shut, and everything is falling apart. To make matters worse, Phoenix is distant, refusing contact with the outside world. In this darkness, Apollo Justice must rise to the task, and defend Trucy Wright against all costs. The stakes are high, and Trucy has to own up to her own mistakes, before they consume her forever. Turnabout Into Darkness There are five children dead, and the defendant is clearly the guilty party. Witnesses and irrefutable evidence have risen, and there is no way out of this guilty verdict. So why has Athena Cykes taken the case, and so desperate to prove the defendant's innocence? Has Athena given up finding the truth, and become consumed with winning? Or is there a deeper, darker motive behind it all? An Interstellar Turnabout An open and shut case, at first glance. The defendant poisoned her father, killing him almost instantly. There is nothing to question; the defendant herself is confessing to his murder. So why is the Wright Anything Agency hell-bent on defending her? It might have to do with the fact that the defendant is only five years old. Turnabout Starscream Jan U. Airy, head of the Airy family, has been struck dead inside her own home. She was the pride and joy of the family, and her own brother has been arrested. Talk of jealousy and revenge surround this difficult case, leaving the Wright Anything Agency covered in doubt. One question remains, in this dark hour. Who really wanted to usurp the throne? Turnabout Sunrise A mysterious dead body is plaguing the Wright Anything Agency. An unexpected defendant has come out of this case, and it brings about more questions than ever. But nobody knows who the victim is, Maya Fey is gone, and Phoenix is acting horribly strange. This case will bring everything to an end, with one final piece of evidence. The issue is how everyone will deal with this new age. Who will be the successor of the title? And who will be destroyed forever? Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Series Pages Category:Non-Warriors Category:Ace Attorney Category:Carriers Of Candor